


Heather Chandy and Ronnie Sawyer

by JackeyP



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, F/F, Fluff, ill update i swear, or no one made a childhood friends au so i made one myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackeyP/pseuds/JackeyP
Summary: Chansaw Childhood Friends AU
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

They were six when they first met and grew close.

“Ronnie!” A young Heather Chandler excitedly calls out at the door of her huge house.

“Heather! Manners.” Mr. Chandler said though, it wasn’t laced with malice but more so with affection.

“Heather!” With the same excitement as the blonde, the girl in blue returns the call, now running towards her best friend with her dad behind.

The girl in blue tackled her best friend into a hug when she opened the door, causing the girl in red to almost fall.

“Chandy look! I got this pretty bracelet with my dad!” Veronica excited shows off.

“It looks so pretty where did you get it from?” Chandler more curious then happy.

“I picked it out myself! I have a matching one, you can have it so we’ll always have a part of each other!” Veronica innocently exclaims.

Chandler turned pink, realising they weren’t alone Chandler contained her emotions. “I guess I’ll take it, t-thank you Ronnie”

Heather wore it, Veronica Smiled.

Mr. Chandler sighed, He was happy to see his daughter had finally made a friend. Heather was quite honest about her feelings and said what was on her mind, it proved scary to many of her peers. Though with Veronica it was different, Veronica had some bite to her, the first time they had met Veronica talked back to Heather telling her she was being mean and thats why she had no friends. Of course, seeing as they were friends they seemed to have worked it out.

The girls were heading upstairs giggling, that left Mr. Chandler and Mr. Sawyer. Both of them looked at their daughter to each their own affectionately. 

“I’m pleased that Heather has finally made a friend” Mr. Chandler directed his attention to Mr. Sawyer.

Mr. Sawyer looked back, “I’m glad My Veronica has adjusted well to this Sherwood, She’s so used to moving around I figured it’d be time to settle down”.

“Heather came home all grumpy one day ranting about a girl she fought with, I’m elated to say that she has met her equal, I was quite surprised to know that that little girl’s father was an old college mate, It’s nice that you visit me too” Mr. Chandler fondly said.

“It’s always a pleasure to visit you John”

Mr. Chandler lead Mr. Sawyer towards his kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine and two wine glasses “Drink?”.

Heather and Veronica held hands while going all the way to Heather’s room. It came naturally to them as they had grown particularly close these few months, Heather would never say this out loud but she was thankful that she had a long hallway to her room. 

Heather’s room looked exactly what you’d expect from someone whose father was rich and loved his daughter. Her room was very red, it was filled with toys that were always arranged every night by the maids, she had a big closet with tons of red dresses, though on her bedside was a picture of her and Veronica with a very simple frame.

They sat on her big bed, rambling about anything they could talk about, time seemed so much quicker when they were together.

“Hey Ronnie... If I ever hurt you, Would you hate me?” Heather asked hesitantly.

“Why would you say that Chandy? You could never hurt me” Veronica said with no hesitation.

“The other kids at school think I’m mean, but they just want to be my friend because of Daddy”.

“You know I’d never hate you Chandy, Never.”

“Never?”

“Never.” As Veronica said that she realized she was squeezing Heather’s hand, Veronica didn’t know why she was feeling tingly but she didn’t question it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Did you enjoy going to Heather’s house for the billionth time?” Mr. Sawyer said jokingly.

“Yep! I’ll go there forever! Heather is my best friend! Shes so fun! I like her so much!” Veronica happily said.

Mr. Sawyer huffed, “Well make sure you tell her that when you go another billionth time okay?”

Veronica only nodded.

They were 13 when they started seeing that it was more than platonic.

They were laying in Heather’s bed, it was that comfortable silence that could have only been that comfortable when you were with someone you were close to.

“Hey psst Heather” Veronica Whispered, feeling the need to do so as to not ruin the peaceful silence.

“Yeah?” Heather answered.

“Have you ever had someone you liked?” Veronica asked blushing.

Heather thought for a while, her mind was flashing to the girl laying beside her. Heather shaked of those thoughts, “No.. Have you?”.

“Y-yeah I think I do, for a while now” Veronica looked to the other side ears red.

Heather felt something... sadness? jealousy? Heather shook the feeling and replaced it with betrayal... Yeah! She felt betrayed because Veronica didn’t tell her sooner! That should be it!

“Oh.. Who is it?” Heather asked with no discernible tone.

“It’s a secret” Veronica winked, then giggled.

Veronica felt a surge of happiness after seeing how Heather reacted, she didn’t dwell on why, she was just happy.


	2. Mr. Chandler And Mrs. Chandler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay hay homosexual

Sherwood Ohio was Small, that was a fact. The Chandlers were The Richest Family in town, this was also a fact. And in a town that had no excitement whatsoever they were bound to be a center of malicious rumours and gossip. 

One of these rumours was about the Heather Chandler’s Mother. 

A beautiful woman She was, smart too, her heart filled with compassion and sympathy. She was the type to always offer a helping hand to even the worst of enemies. 

It was no surprise when she caught the eye of the infamous John Chandler at one of the charity events he was sponsoring. 

John had seen her laughing with one of friends. In normal circumstances John would not have approached just any woman he found pretty, he was usually too busy with work to deal with his love life, yet all the fuss and pressure from those around him had built up. 

“Hello Harper, Might you introduce me to your..” 

“Ah Mr. Chandler Sir, This is Mary Williams. A volunteer for this charity, Mary this is Mr. John Chandler one of our biggest donors”

“A Pleasure to meet you Mr. Chandler, I would like to personally thank you for all the contributions you have made”

“The Pleasure’s all mine, Miss Mary. With all my money lying around might as well- haha” This was John’s (failed) attempt at impressing a woman.

Mary raised her eyebrow, she looked liked she had something to say but decided against it.

There was an awkward silence.

Harper decided to be a champ and break off the silence. 

“Well Mr. Chandler does indeed work hard for all the money he earns, but he never does get to spend it I suppose- Oh it seems they’re calling for me, I’ll leave you too be then”

John and Mary stare at each other awkwardly.

“I never would have expected a woman to be at this event, It was quite a surprise honestly, Most women would have stayed inside and clean.” John said with the means of a complement.

Mary raised her eyebrow again.

“Mr. Chandler, Although you might be one of our sponsors It is still not appropriate to assume or insinuate that every woman needs a man.” Mary said with passion.

To say that John was shocked would be an understatement, He had never had someone talk to him like this before. He traced his words back, then the insinuation was clear, he could see why she was mad.

Realizing his mistake he quickly tried to recover.

“Ah! I’m sorry, I should have worded it better Miss Mary, I just wanted to express my adoration for your volunteer work, It is my mistake-” 

Then he was suddenly cut off by giggling. Giggling turning into laughing. 

“I- Whats so funny??!” John turning red.

“I apologize, I never thought the infamous John Chandler would be much of a rambler” Mary smiled earnestly wiping the tears forming.

“Now, What is it you want to talk about Mr. Chandler?”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

John Chandler was enamored by a woman who spoke what she thought, He had hated those who held their tongue to suck up to him. 

It was not rare to see an Intelligent Woman, But it was however rare to see one that spoke what she thought.

They spoke for hours, arguing about their views, agreeing to disagree, laughing. 

He was awestruck by such a woman of elegance.

“So, He told me that If I were to marry him then he’d give me a beautiful kitchen. Can you believe this man? the nerve!”

“I’m sure any man If offered an opportunity to court you, Would give you anything Miss Mary.”

“Oh My, Is that an offer Mr. Chandler?”

“Would you like it to be?”

“Court away then”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

She was beautiful to the very end, even on her deathbed. She held no ill intent to her always working husband or the very loud whispers that haunted her about the legitimacy of her child’s father. 

Her life was ended short by an unknown disease when Heather was but a child.

This drove a wedge between Heather and her Father, Heather resented the man that had not been there, Her heart tightened to think of how her mother felt knowing her husband had chosen work over her. 

Heather had grown bitter over the months, she completely stopped talking to her father at some point. She would sit in her room curled up crying for hours, the grief that overtook her was dark and cold, It was anger towards them... Those people that spread rumors about her mother, Those doctors that had no idea clue what they were doing, Her father that had not been there.. Oh how she hated them, all of them.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

She had escaped from the mansion again, for the past month it had been a routine of hers, she would crawl out the hole that was left on their backyard that the previous gardener left and never fixed. 

She would go to the forest that was just a few blocks from their mansion and just get away from her father. 

She knew it was dangerous that a six year old as herself would be in a forest alone but it was better than being at home with a father that was trying too hard to get in her good graces again.

Heather stopped crying after a couple of months. She was just sad now, It didn’t help that she didn’t have any friends too. She always did scare off any children.

The Forest was quite today, As per usual. It was a bit windy, Heather laid under a tree relaxing. Heather relished in the wind, She loved the silence. 

“Hey!! What are you doing sitting on MY tree!” A loud voice argued.

Heather opened her eyes, surprised anyone would be here this deep in the forest.

As she opened her eyes, She saw a brunette about her age in blue looking at her pouting.

“Your tree? I was here first!”

“No! This is MY tree, I claimed it as my own when me and dad came here! See It even has my initials carved on it”

Heather looked to where the brunette was pointing and low and behold there laid the initials V.S 

Heather didn’t really care for this tree specifically, She just picked a random tree. But messing with this girl seemed liked a fun idea in the six year old mind of Heather.

“You know what, I don’t care if It has your initials. This is my tree now.” Heather barked back.

Now the brunette looked seething with anger, or as angry as a kid could look. 

“WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!? PICK ANOTHER TREE!”

“I don’t think I will, Now go home and maybe fix your dumb little blue dress”

“Why you- MAYBE YOU’RE IN THE FOREST BECAUSE YOU DON’T HAVE FRIENDS!” The girl in blue said sticking her tongue out.

“What!? I have friends, and what are YOU doing in the forest hm? Maybe you’re the one that doesn’t have friends” 

“First of all Its Veronica, and second of all I just moved here and like being alone, unlike YOU who doesn’t have friends because you’re just mean!” 

Heather was annoyed, this Veronica was annoying. 

“WHY YOU! FINE! TOMORROW WE COME BACK HERE AND BATTLE FOR THE TREE!” 

“FINE!” 

“FINE.”

Both walking opposite directions.

**Author's Note:**

> hey besties ive been begging for a childhood friends au for chansaw for ages and only found two so i made one myself cuz im a bad bitch


End file.
